The present invention relates to fitness devices, and more specifically, to audio that matches a desired cadence and heart rate. Athletes often train using a heart rate monitor that outputs the heart rate of the athlete. The athlete often aims to achieve and maintain a target heart rate. Training at the target heart rate often improves the fitness gains of the athlete and improves the efficiency of their training.